Daniel's Christmas Gift
by Jennaya
Summary: Daniel is visited by an ascended being on Christmas Eve and given a special gift. Team oriented.


**Daniel's Christmas Gift**

**By  
**

** Jennaya O'Neill**

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Stargate SG-1 or A Christmas Carol, written for fun only.

AN: Takes place season 7 Christmas.

* * *

"Hello Daniel," a voice came out of the darkness waking him, as a figure moved from the shadows and into his sight.

"Who…who are you?" He asked searching for his glasses on his bedside table, the stranger startled him and Daniel was seriously alarmed.

"Don't be frightened, you may not remember who I am, but once you saved my life. I'm here to return the favor in a matter of speaking," her voice was soothing and calm.

Daniel found his glasses and looked closely at the woman; she was a complete stranger to him as he tried to determine his current danger level. "How do I know you? What do you mean that I saved your life, and you're here to return the favor?"

"Daniel, once you told me about a story called A Christmas Carol, and how much it meant to you as a child with the change in Scrooge at the end. Although I am not a ghost of any Christmas past, present, or future I do have a gift for you." The lady responded not answering his questions, as she took a seat on the edge of his bed. She made no moves towards him and all her mannerism were to calm Daniel.

"Wait a minute, who are you? How do we know each other? What are you doing in my house?" Daniel studied her cautiously trying to figure out how she got into his apartment, and where he might know her from. She wasn't acting like a Goa'uld, but he couldn't place her either.

"Daniel, I mean you no harm and understand your apprehension. At one time you traveled amongst those whom you call the Ancients, and that was the last time we spoke. We spent a few days together discussing the cultures you had come across in your travels as you nursed me back to health. I promised you that I'd find a way to repay you. Although you said it wasn't necessary, it's a promise I intend to keep this night." She answered with her eyes never leaving Daniel's eyes. The intensity of her stare was familiar to him.

"So, you're an Ancient?" He asked trying and failing to remember her. Most of his memories of that time were gone to him, and he doubted he'd ever get them back.

"No, I am not a member of the people you call the Ancients. They're a very young race, perhaps one day they'll be mature enough for my people to make official contact with them." She smiled gently at him, "Daniel, I know you have many many questions, but my time here is limited. Please allow me to repay my debt to you and give you a Christmas gift."

"Okay…I do have a lot of questions, but I'll play along. What is this gift you wish to give me?" Daniel's initial concerns about being in danger were subsiding, and he was curious about this 'gift'.

"You may rewrite one event in a friend's life, but it will only be true while they sleep this night. However, when they wake in the morning, they will feel more happy and whole than they have ever felt before! This is my gift to you," she knew him well enough to know that it would be a gift he'd love. "This will cause a deep healing in their soul over the event which will be permanent."

"Can something like that really be done?" Daniel asked incredibly. The implications were astonishing, his mind already racing about who he would pick.

"Yes, I have the ability to make it happen. All you need to do is pick a friend; I'll give you thirty minutes to decide, although you may not consult anyone in your decision. It must be yours and yours alone," she answered as she stood and then vanished from the room.

Daniel paced around his bedroom trying to think about everyone he knew, whose life would be best changed? He thought about Sam immediately, the loss of her mother as a teenager was traumatic and still haunted her. Many nights they had spoken about it camping off-world. Seeing Sam at peace about her mother's death could also cause some healing in Jacob extending the gift outwards. That would have great merits.

Of course then there was Jack, rewriting his son Charlie's death even for a night would bring some much deserved comfort into his life. Jack had many demons, but Charlie's awful death was the most traumatic. Bringing some healing over this horrific tragedy to Jack would be a gift beyond measure.

His mind moved next to Teal'c and the loss of his wife Drey'auc. Although the Jaffa never talked about his grief at times Daniel could see it in his face, when Teal'c thought no one was looking. Bringing Teal'c some comfort would be an awesome gift.

Next, he thought of Skaara, although he had ascended that didn't remove the memories and pain he went through as a Goa'uld host. The years he'd spent in that nightmarish hell had taken a deep toll on his soul. Being ascended might help him deal better, but it didn't heal him from the pain. And then of course, there was Kasuf living with the heartache of knowing what his two precious children went through. Combined that with the death of his daughter Sha're, and it was more than any parent should ever have to deal with – even an ascended parent. It was a daunting task to select only one person.

"Have you come to a decision?" The woman appeared in front of him suddenly.

"Umm…no, I've just barely been able to consider my choices, may I have some more time?"

"I'm afraid not Daniel, I need your decision now."

Taking a deep breath, Daniel said the first name that came to his mind, "Jack O'Neill." How he wished he could give the gift to all his friends!

"A wise choice," she said with a slight nod of her head and turned to leave.

"Wait…can you tell me your name? Will we ever meet again?" Daniel reached out and touched her arm determined to know more about her.

She turned and held his hand, "You know my name my sweet Daniel. You should go to bed now," her words caused him to feel sleepy as he lay back down in his bed.

"Will we ever meet again?" Daniel asked yawning.

"Perhaps, now sleep Daniel," she ran her hand over his eyes causing him to fall back into a peaceful sleep. Holding her hand over his head, a silver light emanated from her palm rewriting the abduction and death of Sha're in Daniel's mind. "You didn't ask for healing for yourself. Your selflessness has proven your purity to those who saved me, and I will be able to give this gift to everyone you were considering. Now sleep well my precious Daniel, and we shall meet again my love for I am never far from your side my husband." Sha're reached down and kissed him before leaving to visit the others.

The next day Jack greeted Daniel, Sam, Teal'c, and General Hammond as they arrived for a Christmas dinner celebration at Jack's house. George knew somehow something had changed in them overnight. He didn't know how or what had happened, but he was grateful for the peace he could see in the eyes of his flagship team. It was a true Christmas gift.


End file.
